


Needs Must

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Object Insertion, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Needs Must

"Severus, I need your help," Harry called.

"Highly unlikely," Severus grumbled as he dropped his copy of the Prophet and made his way to the bathroom.

"What do you require?" he asked as he watched Harry through the glass door of the shower. Harry bent over, his arse in full view, the hint of green between his cheeks indicating the brat had slipped a plug in after preparing himself.

"I dropped the soap. Gimme a hand?"

"I'll give you _something_." Dropping his robes and stepping into the shower, Severus pulled the plug out and replaced it with something much better.


End file.
